1. Field
The following description relates to an embedded board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increased demand for multi-functional, small and thin mobile devices, technology for embedding electronic components, such as, ICs, semiconductor chips, active devices, and passive devices, into a substrate is needed. Recently, technologies for embedding components into the substrate by various methods have been developed.
According to the general component embedded board, a cavity is formed into an insulating layer of the board and electronic components, such as various devices, ICs, and semiconductor chips are embedded into the cavity. An adhesive resin, such as prepreg, is applied inside the cavity and on an insulating layer into which the electronic components are embedded. The electronic components are fixed and the insulating layer is formed, by applying the adhesive resin.